Tell me a lie
by DemiiGoddess
Summary: Mollie and Danni meet the One Direction boys in coincidental circumstnces. Will romance blossom? Niall Horan/OC Zayn Malik/OC
1. Chapter 1

-Tell me a lie fanfic-

Chapter 1

'But Mollieeee!' 'No buts Missy, you have to come or my mum said I can't go! Urghh! Why does my mum think that you are more responsible than me?' 'Mol the toast..' 'Shit, yeah. Anyway, I am totally responsible enough to go to the meet and greet on my own!' She said retreving the charcoaled toast from the grill. I just shook my head and sighed. 'Fine I'll come because I am such a great best friend...' She dived and me repeatedly chanting thankyou. 'We've only got 2 hours until mum said she will drive us so come on!' Mollie demanded pushing me up the stairs.

A couple of hour later we finally emerged from my house. Mollie was naturally really pretty. She wore her long brown hair down and pin straight. She was wearing a floral top tucked into chinos and black toms on her feet. She had opted to wear contacts after I had told her that glasses maybe a health and saftey hazard with so many screaming teenage girls around. Her greeny eyes twinkled with anticipation as she pulled me into the back of her mums car. I was wearing my high-waisted shorts, my baggy mick jagger tee and my cherry vans. My long brown hair was in barrel curls flowing over my shoulders.

Mollie was bouncing in her seat the whole time. She had tryed to put One Directions CD in but I refused to listen to them. Its not that I don't like them, I don't know them. But what I did know was there was thousands of teenage girls fawning over them. I wasn't really intrested in any of that fan-girling shizz.

We finally pulled up out side the building and Mollie grabbed my hand, wrapping a band around my wrist. I looked closer and realised it was a vip band. Ahhhh, so that is why she was so insistent, she must have payed a bomb for these.

"Come on Danni!" She moaned pulling me to the front of the queue. "Wristbands?" Asked a burly looking man. We showed him our wrists and were lead into a corridor. "Ermmm, I need the toilet" I said. The man sighed, "down the corridor, first left, 3rd door on you your right."

I attempted to follow his directions and opened the door of what I thought was the toilet. Turns out it wasn't. Stood there was a shirtless blond lad. He turned and I gasped. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen and amazing abs. "Ermmm hello.." He was irish! Could he be any sexier? "I'm so sorry I was looking for the toilet but I kind of ended up here. Not that I actually know where 'here' is..." "Its my dressing room-" "Niall can I borrow- oh why hello there!" I turned and saw a cute lad with dark curly hair and emerald eyes. "Stop harry! Christ! Do you always have to flirt with strangers?" The person who I now know as Niall said exasperatedly. Wait. Niall. Harry. Niall and Harry. One direction! "Oh shit!" I mumbled. Obviously not quiet enough as they both turned to look at me. "Problem darling?" Asked Harry as Niall hit him. "I kinda just realised your 2 fifths of one direction.." "Your saying you didn't know us?" "Well not really, my friend dragged me to the this meet and signing..." "RIDE LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE!" I heard a shout and then the door burst opened and two lads came charging in. One on the back of the other who was galloping around. "Hey guys! This is..." Shouted Niall grabbing the attention of the others "It's Danni" I replied. Just then another boy burst through the door. "Sup Zayn?" Asked 'cowboy'. "There is some reeeaally hot chick running down the corridor shouting for some girl called Danni. Hmmm bet she's hot too..." The boy mused. "Shit! Mollie!" I shouted and ran out of the door with boys in tow.

Suddenly and body collided with mine. "Mol!" "Danni! I've been worried sick! Where have you been? I thought you were dead! Or worse, we were gunna miss the signing!" She screeched. She paused and looked over my shoulder. Her eyes went wide and her face went white. Then she collapsed. Shit. "She's hot. You were right Zayn" ...


	2. Chapter 2

-Tell me a lie

-Chapter 2

'Come on Mollie! Moll...ieee! Wakey wakey!' I cooed attempting to bring her round. 'Wait, I've got an idea!' said Zayn exitedly jumping up. He leant over the top of Mollie and whispered 'Wake up beautiful...' and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes fluttered and finally opened. 'Mollsss!' I screamed throwing myelf at her. 'Cant... breathe... need... air.. hair...shit..get...off...DANNI!' I chuckled and got off her. 'Never kiss me again' she declared, punctuating each word with a stroke of her hair. 'Oh thats where youre mistaken dearest Mollie Boo, it was infact a Mr Malik that placed his lips upon yours' I informed her, putting on my best pompous accent and gesturing towards Zayn. Niall burst out into hysterical laughter as he looked at Mollies face. She had her mouth and eyes wide open staring at the lads in shock. 'Close it Mol, you look like Niall when there is a deal on Peri-Peri chicken in Nandos' joked Louis, reaching across and closing her mouth for her.

'Oh, erm, hi' she said awkwardly waving at them. 'Hi, we're ONE DIRECTION!' they all shouted in unison causing me to burst into laughter and cover it with a cough. 'Well you seem like lovely girls but we have to go, see you at the signing?' asked Liam. 'Yep we'll be there!' I said, 'come on Mollie, we better go get in line.' I said grabbing her arm and pulling her with me. 'Bye guys!' I shouted.

As we got outside she began hyperventilating, 'OMG! that was One Direction! Zayn Malik kissed me! I am dying! Oh dear!'. 'Calm it, lets just go get in line'

-1 hour later-

It was finaly our turn to go up. 'Hey! Mollie Boo!' shouted Louis diving at Mol and giving her a hug. 'Hey Louis!' Great she seemed calm. 'Hey Danni, she okay now?' Harry asked gesturing towards Mollie. 'Yeah, she seems to have calmed down' I smiled as he signed my book. Next it was Liam. 'Hi! You okay?' 'Yeah thanks, you?' 'Yeah, tired though, need some serious sleep' he chuckled also signing my book. 'Hey Zayn, how'd you like your kiss?' I asked, cheekily wiggling my eyebrows. 'It was, erm, nice' he said shyly, suddenly finding the table very intresting. I giggled and finaly got to Niall. 'Hey' 'Hey Danni! You good?' 'Yeah thanks, you?' 'Im amazing!' 'Modest much?' 'I didnt mean it like that!' 'Suuree you didnt...' He just shook his head and passed me my book 'Speak soon, Bye Danni'

I looked down and saw some digits next to Nialls name and 'Call or Text me' written next to me. As we got outside me and Mollie turned to eachother and shouted 'HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER!' and began squealling and jumping up and down. 'COME ON GIRLS! TIME TO GO!' shouted Mollies mum. Well that was an eventful day...


	3. Chapter 3

-Tell me a lie

-Chapter 2

... Well what can I say, that is how the story started. That one day changed mine a Mollies lifes forever. 'Hey babe! come down here I need to show you something!' Shouted Niall. We have been dating for about 4 months now and it's going great. Zayn and Mollie are together too, they've been for about 3 months and they are going strong. Today is the day we announce our relationships to the media. On live television. Daybreak. It is pretty nervewrecking but I think I can get over it.

As I walked into the living room Niall had his back to me. He was wearing some sandy coloured chinos, a light blue polo and a grey jacket with his white supras. He looked as hot as ever. I went up behind him and hugged round his waist. He unwrapped my arms and turned round, he eyed be up and down, and then wolf whistled. I was wearing a white floaty top tucked into some black shorts and some heeled brougues. My hair dip-dyed hair was down and in barrel curls, and i wearing simple neutural makeup. 'Someone looking gorgeous as ever' Niall complemented me and kissed me. 'You dont look too bad yourself Mr Horan' I smirked. 'So whats this amazing thing that you wanted to show me huh?' I inquired taking his hand and pulling him to the couch. He grabbed the remote and clicked play. A playback of some news story about Nialls 'Good 'ole Irish Charm' came on. They started going on about the mystery girl he keeps tweeting about. And then it came up, they thought it was Perrie out of Little Mix. I began laughing hysterically causing Niall to join in with me. I calmed down and hugged into his side. You see, little did the media know, Perrie was going out with Nathan out of The Wanted. Oh how reporters make me chuckle.

'Anyway my little munchkin, we better get going. You know how flustered Liam gets when we're late.' He pulled me to my feet. 'Okay my icklee leprechaun..' I grabbed my phone, my purse and a bottle of water. As we sat in the car my phone buzzed. It was Tyger.

TygerDrewHoney:)- Hey Danni! I hope today goes okay for you and Niall! I'll skype you later, not really got time to talk now, going doing some shooting for the new series. Loveyouu!:)3

DanniJade'Rushworth3- N'awww thankyouu my licklee Tyger Cub! I hope it goes well for you too! Yup we'll skype! BBM me later? Loveyouutoo!:')3

'Who was it?' 'Tyger wishing us luck!' 'Nice of him, we'll have to hit Nandos sometime' suggested Niall. I nodded and we set off. You see, Tyger's one of my good friends. Ever since I met him at the NTA's we've been really close. He may be 3 years younger than me but he's really mature and sensible for his age.

-45 mins later-

We pulled up outside the studio. I opened the door and was met by a bone crushing hug. 'Hey Lou Lou!' 'Hey Danni Bug!' 'Hey guys!' I greeted the rest of the lads. 'Mollie!' I shouted as he ran over to me hugging me. 'I'm so nevous, what if the fans don't like me? Imagine the hate! Oh this will end in disaster!' she paniked. Before I had chance to calm her Zayn came over and pulled her from my grip and hugged her tight whispering reasuring words into her ear. 'N'aaaaaw, they're too sweet' I cooed at Harry, slinging my arm over his shoulders. He smiled his cheeky grin showing his dimples. 'If you say so. I personally find it sickly sweet. Too much PDA!' He joked. 'Just cause your jealous because they're in luuuuuurveee!' I mocked, kissing him on the cheek. He wiped his cheek over dramatically and playfully pushed me away. 'ewwwwww! Girl germs!' he squeamed. I just laughed and walked over to Niall. Me and Harry had become really close over these past 6 months, we just got on really well. I think it was the banter, the playful flirting and the age thing. Me, Harry and Mollie were 18. Niall and Liam were 19, Zayn was 20 and Louis was 21. So being the only lad the same age as me we seemed to click better. 'It's time to go in beautiful.' Niall informed me, squeezing my hand and leading me inside.

Me and Mols were just about to go on. 'So then lads, are there any special little ladies in your life at the moment?' asked the interviewer. 'Well just as it happens there is' said Niall cheekily. 'Ohhh, pray tell, who are these young ladies?' 'Well they are here today, shall we bring them on baby Niall and Zaynyy?' asked Louis childishly. 'Come on you two!' said Liam. I composed myself and walked on followed by a very nervous Mollie. I sat on Niall knee and smiled at the interviewer. 'Why hello there!' 'Hey! I'm Danni!' I greeted, leaning across to shake his hand. 'And I'm Mollie' she copied my greeting. 'Well these are two beautiful young ladies!' The interview carried on for a while, Mollie seemed to loosen up quite substantially…

-At home later on-

I slumped onto the couch in my joggers and plain black tee. Grabbing my laptop and logging onto twitter it seem like a had gained a substantial amount of followers. I began scrolling through my mentions…

LucieeJayne_1D: DanniJade is such a lovely girl! I can see why Niall likes her!33xxx

MrsPayne_4eva: I'm sooo happy for Nialler! DanniJade is soo pretty! She is very lucky to have Niallofficial;)xx

Tianaloves1D: xMolliex & DanniJade are so nice! I love them! I'm glad Zaynmalik and Nialloffical are happy!3

But then one caught my eye….

PureDirectioner4life: Urghhh! I hate DanniJade! She seems like a total stuck up bitch! And xMolliex is totally only with Zayn for his looks. They should both go and die!

Tears began to fill my eyes. I don't why someone would be so hateful! Ive never done anything wrong! The boys have some amazing fans but he minority take it too far! I decided to logoff and sleep. I've got a girly day with Mollie tomorrow until the lads get back. I text Niall.

To: Niall3

I wish you were here tonight baby! I miss you so much! Seeyou tommorow! Na'night! Loveyouu!33

I fell into a restless sleep, thinking about a certain blue eyed Irish boy….


End file.
